Old Deuteronomy (song)/French
The French lyrics for "Old Deuteronomy". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Le Vieux Mathusalem" Le Vieux Mathusalem a vecu longtemps Un grand nombre de vies? On ne saurait le dire Chanté par les poètes depuis la nuit des temps On dit qu'il était déjà là sous l'empire Des centaines de chattes, il courtisa Eternellement veuf et mille fois papa Et ses nombreux descendants, grandissent et prosperent Sous l'œil attendri de leur arrière-grand-pére En le voyant serein, placide et tutélaire Quand il dort au soleil sur le mur du cimetiére Les vieux marmonnent, entre leurs dents Mais enfin, quoi, ç'est merveilleux! Un chat qui serait aussi vieux Bien que ma mémoire me pose des problémes Moi je n'en connais qu'un c'est Mathusalem Le Vieux Mathusalem s'est installé Dans la grand-rue au beau milieu du marché Que les boeufs mugissent ou bien que les moutons bélent Les chiens et les bergers les écartent avec zéle Tous les camions roulent sure le talus Les gens du village ont dû barrer la rue Et redécouvrent enfin les plaisirs de la marche Pour ne pas déranger notre cher patriarche Ne perturbez jamais sa digestion féline Surtout pendant la sieste, car ce serait un crime Les vieux marmonnent, entre leurs dents Mais enfin, quoi, c'est merveilleux Un chat qui serait aussi vieux Bien que ma mémoire me pose des problémes Moi je n'en connais qu'un c'est Mathusalem Mais enfin, quoi, c'est merveilleux Un chat qui serait aussi vieux Bien que ma mémoire me pose des problémes Moi je n'en connais qu'un c'est Mathusalem Mais enfin, quoi, c'est merveilleux Un chat qui serait aussi vieux Bien que ma mémoire me pose des problémes Moi je n'en connais qu'un c'est Mathusalem Mais enfin, quoi, c'est merveilleux Un chat qui serait aussi vieux Mes jambes sont pas sûres et c'est là le probléme Faudrait pas bousculer l'Vieux Mathusalem Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Le Vieux Deutéronome" Mistoffelees: Le Vieux Deutéronome? Coricopat and Tantomile: Le Vieux Deutéronome est là, c'est bien lui Ensemble: Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dû faire un somme Mes yeux n'y voient plus très clair Pourtant, je le sens, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit Le Vieux Deutéronome est là, c'est bien lui Munkustrap: Voici l'histoire du Vieux Deutéronome Doucement il a presque épuisé ses vies de chat On a fait des chansons sur son curriculum Qu'on chantait déjà sous le règne de Victoria Rum Tum Tugger: Pauvre de lui, le Vieux Deutéronome Est veuf par neuf fois - certains disent cent dix-neuf Et toute sa descendance prospère ad libitum La tribu est très fière de venir du même oeuf Munkustrap: Il a l'air calme et paisible, parfois même un peu bonhomme Quand il dort sur les pierres du vieux mur du cimetière Les vieux chantent d'une voix tremblottante Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger: Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dû faire un somme Mes yeux n'y voient plus très clair Pourtant, je le sens, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit Le Vieux Deutéronome est là, c'est bien lui Ensemble: Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dû faire un somme Mes yeux n'y voient plus très clair Pourtant, je le sens, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit Le Vieux Deutéronome est là, c'est bien lui Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dû faire un somme Mes yeux n'y voient plus très clair Pourtant, je le sens, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit Le Vieux Deutéronome est là, c'est bien lui Je n'y crois pas, j'ai dû faire un somme Mes yeux n'y voient plus très clair Vieux Deutéronome: Les pattes en compote de pomme, je ralentis Le Vieux Deutéronome veut qu'on veille sur lui Category:Musical Numbers